


Hot Summer

by MyShameAccount



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Grinding, M/M, but close enough, not really sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShameAccount/pseuds/MyShameAccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for someone on tumblr. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It was a hot summer. </p>
<p>One of those summers where your skin is always sorta sticky with sweat and humidity and it's too hot to go outside and too boring to stay inside. </p>
<p>Therefore, you must beat the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer

It was a hot summer.

One of those summers where your skin is always sorta sticky with sweat and humidity and it's too hot to go outside and too boring to stay inside.

Therefore, you must beat the heat.

Most of Karkat and Kankri's summer was spent beating it. The heat, that is.

Their relationship was interesting, to say the least. As much as Karkat said he couldn't stand Kankri, he spent the most time with the slightly older boy.

Arguments were frequent, as their entire relationship was founded on them, but after some time it became clear that they only argued to pass the time anymore.

"Now, Karkat, I've told you a million times that you need to watch your language. I know that it's become a habit to you, but when you insist on using vulgarities like that it could trigger someone. And yes, before you go off on me for mentioning triggers again, it's important for you to be aware of others feelings and or triggers. I've explained many times what a trigger is, but I can't help but feel that you don't fully understand what a trigger is. Lucky enough for you, I actually have an explanation prepared with me."

A fan in Karkat's room provided background noise, as well as the sounds of one of the neighbors mowing the lawn from the open window. Kankri reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper. Karkat's eyes were lidded, and he was sprawled out on his bed, whereas Kankri was sitting in a chair across from him. It was a little obvious that Karkat was only half paying attention, but Kankri proceeded anyway. Karkat sighed a little when Kankri unfolded the paper, and it was actually around four pages.

"A trigger is something that blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

Karkat had already tuned Kankri out as he recited what was on the paper, vaguely wondering how Kankri wasn't dead in that sweater he wore year-round.

Hell, he was sweating in the black wifebeater he was wearing. Nodding a little in a halfhearted response to what Kankri was saying, Karkat sat up, peeling the shirt off and tossing it into a hamper across the room.

"Common triggers are, but not limited to, uh..."

When Karkat removed the shirt, Kankri's voice faltered a little. He cleared his throat, shuffling the papers a little before continuing. Karkat leaned back again, watching Kankri fumble over his words.

"Something wrong?"

Kankri looked up from his papers, cheeks tinged pink. He shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong. You're just distracting me from my lecture. Could you put your shirt back on?" Karkat quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Hell no, it's hot in here. Look, just cause you can function all bundled up in that sweater, doesn't mean that I'm not practically dying here. Plus, there's nothing wrong with me taking my shirt off. Unless this is distracting." He gestured to his torso. He wasn't fit or anything, but he wasn't unpleasant to look at.

"Karkat, you know that I like to stay away from any sort of sexual situation. I shouldn't have to remind you that I am celibate, which is completely my decision, but I still don't want to succumb to any sort of temptation." He tugged the turtleneck of his sweater a bit, suddenly feeling the heat of the room.

Karkat's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit. I just took my shirt off, I'm not trying to seduce you." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "You have issues." He mumbled the last part, feeling his own cheeks heat up a bit, but that could have been because it was as hot as Satan's armpit in his room, despite the open window and the fan.

"Karkat, I do not have 'issues'. You know that's a problematic thing to say, after all. Issues could mean a variety of things, and I'm not liking the way you said it to me! I really hate to police your tone but that is not a very-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his. In the middle of his talking, he hadn't noticed Karkat standing up, taking the couple steps towards him and leaning forward. As horrified as he was that Karkat had the _audacity_ to just stand up in the middle of his very important lecture to kiss him- without his permission, at that, he didn't pull away. It surprised Karkat a bit, he didn't really expect it- but he wasn't going to pull away either.

Kankri's papers fell to the floor with a little flutter, and Karkat put his arms loosely around Kankri's shoulders. One of his knees was in between Kankri's legs, resting on the chair Kankri sat on and the other foot was planted on the ground. Bare skin against a sweater felt somewhat different, but the most different thing was feeling their lips together.

Karkat did admit that there was a lot of tension in their relationship, and awkward moments that could possibly be considered flirting but he couldn't really tell. It felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, as if something was resolved.

Kankri, on the other hand, knew that this was wrong. He shouldn't be kissing Karkat, not while his shirt was off, at least. That could lead to some potentially unwanted sexual situations. But he wasn't going to stop this, even though Karkat's knee was moving towards his crotch at an alarming rate. What was the definition of celibate, exactly? He couldn't have intercourse. This wasn't intercourse, and he wouldn't let it be, but-

He gasped a little when Karkat's knee pushed against him. Okay, that was unexpected. But not unwanted. It wasn't breaking the vow, it wasn't breaking the vow, it wasn't breaking the vow, he told himself as Karkat's knee rubbed against him. His eyes were screwed shut, and lips slightly parted. Karkat pressed his lips against him a little more firmly, feeling Kankri's hips jerk a little towards him, in a grinding motion. So much for him trying to stay away from sexual situations, Karkat thought.

Kankri's breathing sped up a bit, as well as his heart rate. Karkat could feel it through the thick fabric of his sweater, and sped up the movement of his knee a bit.

This was wrong, Kankri thought. Didn't mean he stopped grinding on Karkat's knee, though. About thirty seconds later, his little gasps turned into a slightly strangled cry against Karkat's lips, and his hips stopped moving.

He pulled away, face bright red and eyes wide. Karkat opened his own eyes, seeing Kankri a bit out of breath and obviously shocked.

"I, erm..."

"What?"

"I may need to go change my pants."

"Holy _shit._ "


End file.
